Knock, Will Ya?
by SuzyQMilly
Summary: Rory and Logan are enjoying the beginning of their relationship...then a knock on the door has bad timing...WARNING: MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Fan Fic of any sort…ever…please review and let me know what you think. THANKS! Oh…and it's very (VERY) dialogue intensive. I started thisduring the spring hiatus of season 5.

Richard Gilmore was having an excellent Sunday. Nothing better than a day of golf at the Country Club, even if it wasn't his own, but rather he was a guest at a friend's. Golf was certainly the sport of gentlemen, and today he was playing with a worthy foe, Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper magnet. In fact, Mitchum even had a son about Rory's age that came to the party that he and Emily had thrown Rory to try and find her a suitable match. It was certainly a pity that nothing seemed to come of it. Oh well, at least she was no longer with that boy, what was his name…Wayne? Dave? Oh that's right, Dean. Well, of course, he didn't like to see his granddaughter upset, but it was all for the best. It may be too late to hope for the same for Lorelai, what with her diner owner boyfriend (imagine, he didn't want a franchise!), but Rory was a special girl, and deserved someone who could enjoy the finer things in life with her.

"Why Mitch, that was quite a drive you just hit," Spoke up Richard.

"Well, it wasn't too bad if I do say so myself." After a pause, Mitchum continued. "Now, Richard, to continue with our previous debate, where shall we go for Sunday brunch? You know as well as I do that Emily and Shira are waiting in the club house for us to return, with nothing but Mimosas to sustain them." At this both men let out short, sharp laughs.

"Yes, well, Emily and I were thinking that since we're so close to Yale, that we would stop by to surprise our granddaughter, you remember, Rory? She's going to be a star international journalist one day."

"I have yet to meet her, but you always do love to brag about her. I only wish I could get Logan to be so interested in the news. It's hard enough to get him to pretend to work at the Yale Daily News; I can only imagine how well things will go when he takes over the family business." Mitchum spoke, words dripping in sarcasm.

"Why I have a wonderful idea, Mitch! Why don't you and Shira join us at Yale. We can have a quaint brunch with the grandchildren at this pub that Rory has told us about, I'm sure Rory would love to have the opportunity to pick your brains about the newspaper business, and perhaps we'll even be able to get Logan involved with the subject."

"Well now, that sounds like quite a plan, lets go and acquaint the ladies with it.

(Elsewhere)

"Cooooooooffffffeeeeeeeee! Bring me my drug of choice, my diner-owning lover!"

"Unbelievable, your first thought in the morning…every morning, is about a caffeinated beverage, that stunts your growth, and overworks your heart…how are you not dead yet?" Grumbled Luke untangling himself from his plaid sheets to get coffee for Lorelai.

"Hmmmm, I ordered the caffeine-loving deluxe heart, it should arrive just in time for my 60th birthday, so I'm not worried. And growth? Pleeeeeeease, clearly a government conspiracy to prevent the masses from enjoying the amazing live-force giving liquid known as 'COFFEE.' I mean, come on, look and Rory and me, hardly getting a bus pass to munchkinland!"

"Why do I even bother opening my mouth. Stupid, stupid Luke." He said deadpan, as he retrieved the coffee, and brought over Lor's elixir of life.

"Ah, yes, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if you just submit your will too easily!"

"Riiiiight, ok. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking, I gotta drop off a couple things at the inn, and then I was going to drive over to Yale to surprise my kid with massive amounts of the LIQUID O'LIFE…and get some dirt on how things are going with Limo Boy!"

"You're going to kill the poor girl. Don't come running to me when she's the size of one of my diner stools."

"Yeah, but then she'll have four legs, so she'll be able to save on car insurance and gas, cause she'll be fast, like the wind, whoosh!" Lorelai replied dressed, with belongings in hand, closing the door behind her.

"Stupid, stupid Luke." Luke muttered under his breath, with a smile on his face.

(Elsewhere)

Logan woke up with a strange weight on the length of his body. He smiled, it was Rory. Her lithe, naked body was sprawling on top of him, and her bare back was facing the ceiling as the sheets only reached up to their waists. As much as Logan didn't want to wake her up, he couldn't resist the temptation to stoke his fingers up and down the length of her spine. Rory smiled in her sleep, and awoke with a start.

"Hey sleepyhead, how you doin?" Logan asked flashing her his smug half-smile. Although when Rory looked again, she saw that although it was a half-smile, there was no smugness in it, he just looked happy. She shivered.

"Are you cold? The sheets kind of ended up in Siberia…" He trailed off.

"Ha, nope, I want for nothing. Well…maybe coffee, coffee is always good." Rory answered smiling shyly, but still sprawling across him.

"Ah, well see…I could get you your precious coffee, but that would require me getting up. And that would require you getting off of me.

"Hmmm, I see your logic Huntzberger, I suppose coffee might be able to wait…just for a short, small, tiny, little bit anyways." Answered Rory as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

As her lips tasted his, Logan tightened the grasp that his arms had around her waist, and pulled her even closer, till their bodies were completely flush against each other. As he gripped her, the kissing intensified, so that they were no longer sweet, tentative, brushes of two pairs of lips. Suddenly their breathing became more rapid and erratic. Both of them were gasping for breath between kisses.

Logan moved one hand to caress her chest and gently squeezed, and the other one held her close as he twisted their bodies till he lay on top of her. He leaned back for a moment to see any sign of Rory wanting to stop, but seeing none in her eyes he continued to move on to kissing her neck, lightly nibbling, till she groaned, but it wasn't in pain.

Rory arched her back in pleasure and felt him growing hard above her. She smiled shyly, and turned her head to reach for the box of condoms on the nightstand with one hand, while caressing his back with her free hand.

Logan saw the condom in Rory's hand and reached out to help her open it, each only using their one free hand. She slipped it on him, with a few extra strokes that elicited a groan from him, and a moment later he slipped into her. Their breathing become strained, Rory's legs wrapped around Logan's firm waist, as he rhythmically pushed into her harder, and harder. Logan moaned each time she contracted around him, especially when she arched her back into him. Rory couldn't contain herself, and between stilted breathes she groans almost sounded like wheezes. Finally, he came, their breathing steadied, and he pulled out, and lay on top of her. His dead weigh a surprisingly pleasant sensation on her limp body.

Both were still panting with wide smiles, and were so engrossed with each other, they didn't hear the knocking at Logan's dorm door.

A/N: Ahhh, the first chapter of my first fan fic…please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. The One With the Uhms

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is mainly filler…but I thought it had some important stuff (setting up for future chapters and such).

"Heeeeeelloooo…the Coffee Fairy is here to bring you salvation!" Lorelai grinned as she walked into her daughter's unlocked suite.

"Shut up. Put some clothes on…and get out." Barked Paris at a squinty-eyed Doyle.

"What? I just said that you looked a bit like Denise Richards when I look at you at a certain angle…out of the corner of my eye…if I squint…a lot."

"Yeah, good one, I look like an actress who was in a movie called "Wild Things," and was stupid enough to marry a guy who openly fancies hookers…such a shock that didn't work out, gee, I wonder why I'm not at your feet thanking God for finding me such a sensitive lover/man/thing…whatever…get out. Go call Heidi Fleiss, or that girl from The Sopranos who played her in that pathetic lifetime TV movie," Replied Paris with her typical annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Hi, not to interrupt your sweet nothings to each other…I just wanted to bring my poor child some coffee before she decides to slice up her wrists listening to you guys…soooooo…I'm just going to try and get to her room…" Lorelai trailed off as she tried to maneuver her way around the bickering couple.

"Don't bother, she's not here, she never is, not anymore, she off having lots of hot steamy sex…"

"Parrrrrris! Rory's mom doesn't need to hear this," Whined an embarrassed Doyle.

"Why not? She's back with her boyfriend and having great sex herself I'm sure…"

"OK, ok…I get the picture Paris, really…a little too well. Just tell me where I can find my daughter before the coffee gets cold…cause then…" Lorelai snorted, "There will be hell to pay, let me tell you!"

"Oh right…Huntzberger's suite…probably recovering from a night of…"

"Ahhhh, got it Paris, thanks, just point the way, and I'll leave you to kicking your boyfriend/man/whatever thing out." Interrupted Lorelai, not for the first time wondering how Rory ended up being friends with Paris, the girl has serious issues about speaking with anything other than her id.

As Lorelai headed out of the war zone, she almost ran directly into her mother. Standing beside her was her father, and a quite wealthy looking couple.

"Mom, uh, hi…what are you doing here?" Asked Lorelai slightly flustered by her surprise.

"Why Lorelai, Richard had a golf game with Mitchum Huntzberger at his club, and had the most genius idea…since we were practically at Yale already, we decided to drop by to have Sunday brunch with the Rory, and Logan…that's Mitch and Shira's son. But this is just wonderful, you'll just have to join us as well. We're going to some quaint little pub Rory told her grandfather about."

"Yeah, oh…that's great." Lorelai replyed. At least they're expecting company when I bring by the coffee Lorelai though thankfully and started to walk towards where Paris had indicated that Logan's suite was.

"Oh, Lorelai?" Richard asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something rather important?"

"Huh? Am I missing something? OHHHH! Sorry…hi, I'm Lorelai." Lorelai directed the last statement towards the Huntzbergers. My bad…forgot how important formally introducing yourself in "polite society" was Lorelai thought with a mental eye roll.

"Mitchum, pleasure to meet you."

"Shira, pleasure to meet you." Both Huntzbergers answered in unison.

"Yes, Lorelai, an excellent idea to introduce yourself, but I think what your father meant is where is Rory?" Spoke up Emily with a look on her face that said it should have been obvious.

Click. It hit Lorelai. "Uhm, Mom…was this visit a surpise?" asked Lorelai dreading the response.

"Why, yes. You must be pleasantly surprised. You father and I don't always plan everything. We can be spontaneous. We simply do it in such a manner as to not cause any inconvenience for anyone." Emily responded in her usual sharp manner.

"Of course." Lorelai mentally grimaced. Oh no…not inconvenient for anyone…right. Well, the least she could do is try to play damage control, this was going to be tricky. "Well, Rory's roommate just informed me that Rory is working on an article for the Yale Daily News with Logan at his place." Lorelai quickly lied.

"I'm sorry, I thought you mentioned something about my son working on an article for the Yale Daily News?" responded a shocked Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Riiiiight, but, well, uhm, you know kids today…" Lorelai giggled nervously, why couldn't she have remembered that Limo Boy wasn't exactly daddy's little dedicated reporter? "…As soon as you give up on them, they go and prove you wrong…funny, huh…right? Ok. So…uhm…why don't you call them to come meet us at the pub?" Lorelai babbled desperately.

"Please, we'll keep the surprise; this just makes it even better since they're already together. Don't try and tell us we don't know how to be fun." responded Emily as they all started to walk towards Logan's suite.

Richard continued, "Yes, we can be…what do the kids say nowadays? Hip? Cool? Jiggy with it?"

Lorelai choked as she was taking a sip of the coffee that she brought for Rory. "Dad, please never quote Will Smith again. I mean I know that the guy isn't exactly Tupac, I mean the guy had a full scholarship to MIT though he passed it up to make millions over in Hollywood. And, well, he promised his grandmother not to curse in his rap lyrics…but still…Rap song lyrics…never to be uttered by you…especially while I'm drinking." Lorelai spoke in shock.

"Well, we're here." Spoke up Shira Huntzberger.

"What? Where?" asked a confused Lorelai.

"Why, at Logan's of course, really Lorelai, where is your head today?" answered Emily.

In her shock over her father's "Jiggy" comment, Lorelai completely missed the fact that they had reached the door to Logan's suite.

Mitchum reached towards the door…and knocked.

Finn and Colin were watching MTV, checking out at the hot half-naked chicks on Spring Break in the living room of the suite they shared with Logan. Finn is drunk as usual despite the fact that it's relatively early on Sunday.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh God, I haven't stopped drinking yet…the hangover can't have come already, and there's knocking on my head." Finn groaned in pain.

"Someone's knocking on the door, you lush." Replied Colin with his usual annoyed disgust.

"This early? This is indeed a cruel world, mate." Complained Finn. "Tell the sadists to go away…or make Huntzberger get it. It's only fair they bother him too, I saw him go into his room last night, with some cute young bird…not a redhead, but still. Oh…unless it's one of your mothers come for a visit…then I'll be happy to answer it."

"Shut up, you wouldn't stand a chance with any of my mothers, not even the redhead, and she went for anything that had green in its wallet." Colin retorted walking over to the door.

Colin opened the door to see Logan's parents standing there with the Gilmores, and a one hot woman. "Why, hello, come right one in. Welcome to our humble abode."

"Thank you Colin, always a pleasure to see you." Shira Huntzberger spoke as the Gimores and Huntzbergers all piled into the living room.

Finn, looked up, and seeing a hot woman, jumped up and looked Lorelai up and down. "Heeello, if I may introduce myself, I…am Finn!"

"Right, thanks Spartacus…I…am Lorelai…Rory's Mom."

"Who's Rory? Have we met a Rory mate?" Finn directed the question towards Colin.

"Yeah, that's reporter girl."

"Huh? Whatever." After a moment Finn continued with a smirk, "Mothers nowadays though, whew!"

Colin quickly spoke up, "Yeah, well great seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, and, uhm, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore…and, uh, nice meeting you Ms. Rory's mom…we were just going to, uh, study…come on Finn."

Colin quickly grabbed Finn by the elbow, and half dragged him out of the suite.

"Interesting boys," Richard said to break the confused silence.

Outside, wandering around campus, Colin sat Finn down on a bench and wondered. "Wait a second…what were the Gilmores doing there, Finn? Unless…no!" Colin started shaking Finn to attention, "Finn, that girl you said Logan went into his room with…that wouldn't have happened to be Rory Gilmore…was it?"

"Have I met her?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "There's going to be quite a show in the suite if it was."

"Well, what are we waiting for mate…we'd better hurry back!" exclaimed Finn.

"I think it's a bit too late to warn them, Finn."

"Warn them? I'm hurt…don't you know anything about my warped mind? I don't want to miss the show!"

"Hey, Ace."

"Hmmm."

Logan laughed, "So good you're speechless, huh. Gotta say Ace, you're working wonders on my ego here." His mouth commenced to turn up in his trademark smug grin that was just so cute that it was annoying.

"Last thing you need Huntzberger…it can't afford it, soon there wouldn't be anymore room in here with us…and your ego." Rory responded as she squished his face with her hands in an effort to erase that grin.

"Hey…I was just going to offer to bring you coffee…but if that's how you're going to be…" Logan teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hmm…for coffee…I can forgive a lot." Rory smiled.

"Well, first, I wanted to give you something," continued Logan with a more serious expression on his face. He leaned over to his nightstand, and grabbed a small gift wrapped box from the drawer. "Here."

"Uhm, Logan…that's really sweet. Really. But I can't accept…I don't need you buying me stuff. I just like being here with you." As an afterthought Rory added laughing, "…well, when you're not being a butt-faced miscreant."

Logan couldn't help laughing, "Well…how about we make a deal, Ace?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, you know…an agreement between two parties."

Rory leered at him, "yes, thank you, I know what the word means…I meant what kind of deal are we talking about?"

"Ah…negotiations, always great fun."

"You are a sick, sick man."

"It's a gift. Logan grinned. "Well…" he continued, "I know how much you want to read some of my work…so…if you agree to accept any gifts I choose to bestow upon you…I'll let you read my articles for the Yale Daily News before I submit them." Then after a dramatic sigh he concluded, "It's quite a generous offer…I'm leaving myself at risk to Hemingway's fate!"

At first Rory's eyes widened in excitement, but a moment later she squinted at him suspiciously. "You do realize that for me to be able to read your articles…it would require you actually writing something. I'm no fool. That's just mean…you're trying to trick me into thinking you're all generous…and a woman was NOT responsible for Hemingway's lost manuscript!"

Logan laughed, "You know, Ace, I've never had such a hard time trying to talk anyone into letting me give them presents. Fine, don't trust me…although I'm really, truly hurt." Logan grimaced and slapped a hand to his heart in comic protest. "Then how about as an additional clause to said agreement, I will write at least TWO articles for each issue. In fact, I've got one already done, and awaiting your greedy hands!"

This time Rory couldn't resist her excitement. "Gimme!"

"Uh, Uh, Uh…first open your present Ace!"

"Ok, Ok…" Rory opened the box to see a key. She looked up at Logan with questioning eyes. "Uhm, thanks?"

Logan smiled smugly, "Aren't you going to ask what it's for?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "What's it for?"

"A key for the special first edition archives in the Yale Library…and I didn't even use my locksmith connection…its legal and everything…you don't have to swipe your card, or leave money on the counter.!" Logan responded anticipating her reaction.

Rory's face lit up, "Are you serious? Oh my God! Really? NO!" she continued gushing.

"You can sniff all the books there to your heart's delight, Ace!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" Rory beamed. A second later, realized what she had just blurted out, and the shocked expression on his face, "I mean…for the gift…I love the gift."

"Right, course, no problem, glad you liked it." rambled Logan, confused by a sudden feeling of disappointment. "Well, I'd better get the coffee before that stay of execution I earned is up." With that Logan rose from the bed, and put on his boxers.

"Hey…wait…what about that article? I accepted your gift!" Rory reluctantly followed him out of the bed, and donned one of his button-down shirts that barely covered the panties she recovered from the floor.

"Oh, right." Logan grabbed a group of papers from his desk, "You have to promise you'll be careful! I actually put effort into this baby." Then he started into the living room waving the article just out of her reach, still facing his bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah…stop being such a tease! I want to read an article by the brilliant Logan Huntzberger!" Rory chased him into the other room.

Suddenly Rory froze, her face turning beet red, and she started to stutter, "Uh, bu, uhm, uh…"

Confused Logan whipped his head around to see what the trouble was…if Finn and Colin were being idiots again…"Uh, oh God, uhm, uhhh…hi…Mom… Dad…Emily…Richard…Lorelai." At each word his voice becoming meeker, and meeker.

A/N: Again, just want to express how much I appreciate all the reviews…please keep them coming. Sorry that this chapter was mainly filler…but the next chapter should have what I know you're all waiting for…oh…and of course there will be more smutty chapters! ;)


	3. Waitin' for some 'Splainin

A/N: This chapter begins directly where the previous one left off. Please keep the reviews coming, you guys aregreat!…so please let me know what you think…for better or for worse!

Seeing the shocked expressions on her parents and the Huntzbergers upon seeing Rory and Logan in such a compromising position, Lorelai attempted to jump into her role of playing damage control before they regained their ability to speak.

"Wow, see what happens when people are deprived of coffee, ha, I mean, hehe, coffee withdrawal is a dangerous, dangerous thing…it can cause normal, smart, totally innocent Ivy League students to get all clumsy, and clearly they must have spilt, liquid or…oh oh…ink from their feather quills…or something like that, and Logan was nice enough to lend Rory clothes, and they were both changing into dry, and very VERY modest…covering up clothing when we just happened to walk in here while they were talking about the Yale Daily News while still in the middle of…the…changing! I mean, ha, it makes total sense, right? Look at them all worried that we were all going to get the wrong impression, but I'm sure that we all completely understand that, well, coffee in the morning is a must!"

Everyone stared at Lorelai for a moment. Rory thought to herself, Luke is right, her mother is crazy!

Lorelai cleared her throat as she felt everyone's eyes upon her, "Right, soooo babe, why don't you guys go finish changing, and, uhm, we'll be right here…I'm sure."

Rory and Logan took their cue without hesitation and bolted back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

In the living room there was an awkward silence, as the Gilmores and Huntzbergers drifted off to set up camp at opposite sides of the large room out of the reach of each others hearing. The only sounds were coming from the TV where the MTV babes were screaming as guys were licking whipped cream off of them.

Mitchum Huntzberger headed towards the kitchen with his wife and rummaged around until he found some expensive scotch and glasses.

Shira spoke in a biting whisper, "He's really done it this time. As if completely destroying the yacht on that idiotic trip to Fiji wasn't enough…or all those girls he's always…well…you know…but this time…how could he? How could he embarrass us like this…this is Emily and Richard's granddaughter not just another rich slut…"

Mitchum interrupted her, "I think he may actually care for her, Shira."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at this." He said handing Shira some papers, it was Logan's article for the Yale Daily News.

"So what, he finally is learning to take his work seriously…it was about time, that has nothing to do with this sordid…fling!

"My dear, I think it does. I think he's doing it for her. Remember, Rory Gilmore plans on being an international journalist…I think he's actually putting in effort to impress her! And from what I've read so far…this article is actually rather original and well written."

"International journalist! Please, it's hardly appropriate for a girl of her social standing…what will you father say, Mitchum?"

On the other side of the suite, the Gilmores were speaking amongst themselves.

"This is, this is, unacceptable…I don't believe it!" Emily hissed to Lorelai. "Look what you've done! Your father is clearly speechless, but I'm not." In fact, Richard did look a bit like he was going into shock. "How could you have let this happen? You actually knew about this…didn't you?"

"Mom, I understand that this is very, VERY awkward, but you know, Rory is an adult…she's done nothing wrong…she's not a Catholic priest…she's allowed to play with boys."

"Nothing? Nothing wrong? Lorelai…that boy has quite a reputation…and when it gets out that Rory is having…some…a…well, relations with that boy…what will we say?"

"You didn't know that she was seeing anyone when you guys decided to come by for a 'convenient surprise?'"

"This is serious Lorelai. It would be one thing is they were in a serious relationship…but this…we'll never hear the end of it!"

Suddenly as both parties are deep in conversation, Finn burst though the doors with Colin panting behind him.

"Damn it…I think we missed the show!" Finn exclaimed with disappoint evident in his tone. Lorelai rolled her eyes, while the elder Gilmores and the Huntzbergers looked at him in confusion.

Trying to save the situation Colin pushed Finn out of his way and quickly walked over to the TV, still showing clothing-challenged girls. "What my friend here meant…is that we had planned to watch a documentary on Chekhov, and some idiot must have accidentally changed the channel to this trash…" However, seeing the annoyed looks they were receiving, he quickly turned the TV off, and started dragging Finn to his room. "We didn't mean to intrude on your visit; I have a television in my room, so…"

In Logan's bedroom Rory was a step away from being in hysterics. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" whimpered Rory with tears in her eyes as she threw on her clothes at an astonishing speed.

A moment later Logan was dressed as well, and sat on his bed in a daze. "Its fine, no problem, I mean…yeah…its fine, we'll just go out there and I'm sure they'll all pretend like nothing out of the ordinary happened. I mean…your grandparents are…and my parents definitely are…experts at pretending everything's normal.

"Normal? This is NOT NORMAL! I can't even imagine what my grandparents must think of me now! Wait…yes I can, they probably think I'm a slut…I mean they know that I broke up with…well…and now a few months later…now this…they see me practically naked with some random guy! Oh…and my mom is never going to hear the end of this, they'll blame it on her, that I got "it" from her." Rory was babbling between pathetic sobbing intakes of breathe.

At Rory's tirade Logan walked over to her awkwardly, not used to comforting anyone, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They'll understand, you're not a…you know…no one could ever think that about you. They don't make 'em classier than you, Rory." But the nervous look on his face undermined his words.

Rory groaned and leaned her head against his chest, "Riiiight. Logan…what am I supposed to say? 'It's ok…this is college, it's just a casual thing, ya know?' They don't know, believe me! 'Casual' is not in their vocaburary…and your parents…oh God!"

Logan paused in thought for a moment, then took a deep breathe, "Well, I guess you'll just have to let them know that it's not casual…that you have a new boyfriend."

Rory laughed, and raised an eyebrow, "They're not stupid…they see us like this, and we tell them that we're serious, then in a few weeks we just 'break up' for no reason? Come on, you should be the first one to realize that they won't buy that…its almost as bad as what I'm sure is the now infamous 'Coffee Withdrawal' defense…which I have to say might actually beat the 'Twinkie Defense' for the most pathetic excuse ever! They'll see right through that lie."

Seeing that Rory was misunderstanding him, Logan gently slid his hands up her back, and then down her arms till he held her by the elbows, "Well, then I suppose we better not break up for no reason." With the confused look still attached to Rory's face, he continued to clarify, "That is, there's no worry that they have to 'buy it' if it's not a lie…and you know that the 'Twinkie Defense' worked right?"

The look of comprehension that spread over Rory's features was priceless, "Logan," she said quietly, "We said 'no strings,' and I don't want you to add them because I was…well…am…freaking out about my grandparents, I mean…it'll be ok, I'll handle it."

Logan grunted in frustration, "I'm not adding them for Emily and Richard, I'm adding them for us!"

"I don't understand?"

"I know you haven't said anything, but I know you aren't happy with 'casual.'" Seeing her about to protest, he continued more rapidly, "You don't have to say anything…it's just not you…and the truth is…for once…it's not enough for me either. I don't like this. Seeing you with Robert at Finn's party…I just…UGH…I hated it, and I never care…but with you I care. I don't want to see you laughing with someone else. I want to be the one making you laugh." Logan loosened the grip of his right hand to run it through his hair, "I want strings with you. I want to be your boyfriend if you're willing to give me the chance."

Logan chanced an apprehensive glance to see how Rory was taking his proposal…of an actual relationship…monogamous and everything. Rory's face broke out into a huge grin, and her eyes no longer had tears in them…instead they sparkled. Seeing her reaction, Logan couldn't help grinning himself…at least for the brief amount of time it took to bring her lips to his in a hard, passionate kiss. After a moment, Logan spoke again, "So, I guess it's time for us to go out there…and face them."

Rory replied, "Yeah, you jump, I jump Jack."


	4. Could Have Been Worse, I Think?

A/N:My apologies for the break in updating. Thanks sooo muchfor all the fantasticreviews…Oh - and I made sure to up the Finn/Lorelai interaction…thx LoganLover :)

The door to Logan's bedroom slowly opened as the two embarrassed lovers tried to enter the common room with some semblance of pride.

Upon seeing Rory and Logan emerge, Finn stopped Colin from dragging him away and whispered to Colin, "Hey mate, wait a sec…we might have missed the matinee…but looks like we made it in time for the later showing!" Then tilting his head and looking Lorelai up and down he continued to her, "Have you ever thought about becoming a redhead?"

With a sad look at Rory, she answered, "Uhm, not so much, I'm thinking that I have enough Lucielle Ball issues with constantly putting my foot in my mouth, so I'm good…thanks…have you thought about getting lots and lots of coffee…in here...cause now would be a great time for that."

"Foot in your mouth? Excellent, I like a flexible woman. Though I do prefer something a little stronger than caffeine to get me though a tough day…or any day for that matter."

"Riiiight, well I've got to say that as appealing as the idea of killing enough brain cells so that I no longer know what's going on around me is super, hehe, really, I think that I'm going to have to stick with my normal poison and hope that gets me through the next hour or so. Though if you find, oh, I don't know, a giant hammer…or…ohhhh, a big rock…any old large blunt object…feel free to come back and bludgeon me…cause I'm pretty sure that will get me out of what I'm sure will be just a riveting, fun conversation."

"Yeah, well…I'll be more than happy to do you a favor, darling. In fact, I must say…I shall enjoy putting you in the position where you'll owe me a favor…I can use that to…"

Logan quickly interrupted before Finn had a chance to pass the point of no return, "Finn was just planning on going to the coffee kiosk on the far side of campus…he says that one has the fastest turnover rate, so it always has the freshest coffee…and well…we know that he wouldn't want to settle for anything less than the freshest…coffee…right Colin?"

"Right, so we better be on our way." Colin responded, again attempting to drag Finn's mouth away from the civilized world, and this time managing to get him out the suite door.

By the time the door slammed behind the boys all the factions that were spread about the suite had come together. Before anyone had the chance to ask any uncomfortable questions, about Finn or the clothing-challenged situation they had faced just a few minutes before, Logan again spoke up, "so…Mom, Dad, I guess it's about time that you meet Rory…my girlfriend," with barely a stutter over the last word.

Suddenly no one was wondering about Finn, everyone was speaking at once. Emily exclaimed to Richard, "Well, now, isn't that wonderful Richard, Rory found herself a proper boyfriend at Yale," then continued in a whisper, "thank goodness, you know how the ladies at the DAR functions talk…we'd have never heard the end…they'd say we failed again!" Finally it appeared that Richard was able to come out of his near-coma to answer, "Why, yes…I'm, well, yes, yes, indeed." Then still uncomfortable with the situation he fell silent once more.

Lorelai sank into the couch with a huge sigh of relief after shooting her mother a decidedly angry glare and rolling her eyes…as long as Rory and Logan were a serious couple her mother didn't care that they had clearly walked in on them shortly post-coitus…figures.

Mitchum Huntzberger addressed the new couple. "Congratulations Logan, it seems you've found yourself quite a catch…and Rory…my hat is off to you for making an 'honest man' out of Logan. It was about time that someone managed it."

Shira just stared for a moment before finally adding, "Yes, well…this is all a surprise," then with a concerned look on her face she continued, "I suppose you should join us for dinner on Friday evening Rory…Logan's sister, Honor…and Josh, her boyfriend will be there…as will Mitchum's father, Elias.

Rory, speaking up for the first time since reentering the common room came forward from where is was half hiding behind Logan and seeing him give her a small nod she proceeded to answer, "Uhm, thanks…thank you, Mrs. Huntzberger. I'd be happy to go."

At that Emily happily added, "why…that's a lovely idea Shira…and since Rory will be missing our Friday night dinner…not that we mind of course, she'll just have to bring Logan with her to our dinner the following friday! Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Sure grandma, that's great." Rory answered in a very unsure voice.

Lorelai finally decided to contribute her two cents to the conversation, "Yes, this auction has yielded excellent results for you, I'm sure. My daughter has successfully been bartered for and sold for a newspaper kingdom. I'm sure everyone's just dandy with the deal."

"LORELAI, stop it! I'm sure the Huntzbergers don't understand your odd sense of humor, and could take offence at it." Emily laughed in a manner that Lorelau couldn't help but notice couldn't have been more fake than a Prada purse spelled with an "o" sold on Canal Street in New York City's Chinatown.

Shira Huntzberger cleared her throat and spoke once more, "Yes, well, I almost forgot that I have an appointment to have my hair cut this afternoon, and I'm afraid there's no time for brunch…Mitchum, darling, come on…Rory, see you Friday." She then turned to wait at the door for her husband.

"Rory…it was a real pleasure to meet you! I'm looking forward to speaking to you at dinner…your grandparents have been bragging about their future star international journalist…you know…I know a thing or two about newspapers," he winked at her, "so you'll have to let me know what you think about the ones that are out there right now."

"Yes…absolutely…thank you, sir!" Rory replied in excitement as Logan just grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Bye Mom...bye Dad!" Logan called out to his retreating parents as they left.

Taking the Huntzbergers' cue Richard finally managed to put together a coherent turn of phrase, "Well, to quote your father Logan, 'we'll see you at dinner,' though the following week, of course." He laughed mildly at his own weak wit, still feeling a bit awkward though finally able to make eye contact with the others in the room.

"Yes, see you next week Logan! We're looking forward to it. Goodbye Rory, dear. Lorelai." Emily practically bit the last word off as she and Richard left the suite.

"Well, babe…that could have been a lot worse!" Lorelai said from the couch, a grin starting to cover her face now that the worst was over.

"MOM, stop it!" Rory whined, embarrassed at what her mother was obviously referring to.

"Oh…my…God…don' t do that…you just sounded like my mother…it was scary…channeling Emily, wow…save it for Halloween or something…though that might be too much even for that…you should stick with something a bit less traumatizing…like Jason, or Freddy!"

Rory rolled her eyes, but was relieved by the subject change. "Yeah, yeah…you know she's not that bad…besides…she's still your mother…and word on the street has it that you're supposed to honor thy parents!"

"OOO…then I would like to request at this time a large cup o'Joe hand delivered to me in bed every morning!"

"BYE, MOMMMM!" Rory laughed pushing Lorelai out of the suite.

"That's not honoring all the hours of labor I went through! Oh, and bye Logan…try to pay attention when someone knocks on your door next time!" Lorelai yelled behind her as she left.

As the door closed behind her, Logan turned to Rory, "Well…we survived?"

"My mom was right…it definitely could have been a LOT worse…but I'd still rather jump off a seven-story scaffold than do that again."

A/N: Yes…it took to a while to update…please forgive me and keep on doing the fabulous job that you guys have been doing reviewing and giving awesome suggestions! Any ideas…let me know. Oh…and I've set it up so that R/L will have some alone time in the next chapter…Yay! ;)


End file.
